Black Black Heart
by Endou45
Summary: Naruto as a boy saved Pein and brought him home. Pein stayed with Naruto for sometimes and two got attached to one another, when Pein had to leave it sadden Naruto but he comes back only to say goodbye but then Naruto decided he wanted to be with him. Naruto is now part of the Akatsuki and everybody adores him but when he grows up he leaves without a word to his family but...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Black Black Heart**

**A/N:** ** I had the idea to make a story with Naruto and the Akatsuki, of course Naruto being just a boy and the others as they are in the canon and Naruto's character will be a bit different, but i will put a bit from the canon too. I might make this a naruto harem with the akatsuki and also there will be a one-sided narusasu. **

**Warning:**** This story contains scenes of a sexual nature between two male characters.**

**I would like to hear you thoughts on my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - I want to be with you**

* * *

Naruto observed the village, he looked around the village and the eyes all adults and kids his age gave him. It was nothing new to him since he was used to this since he had the nine-tailed beast within him. He wanted to yell at them for treating him this way, that it wasn't his fault that he had a beast inside him.

Naruto was only child but the third Hokage thought it would be better for the blond to know everything now then later so he explained to the young boy about the nine-tailed.

Naruto always felt he was different, that's why everybody were too afraid to approach him. More like they didn't want anything to do with him. The boy was used to the treatment that the villagers gave him and sometimes he would wonder on his own into the forest.

The forest was the only place he felt he could do anything he wanted without anybody telling him what to do, or even sending him insults. He sat under a large tree that he would always go to when he wasn't with the third Hokage.

The Third Hokage was like family to Naruto but there was still some hesitation in that. He couldn't really call him part of his family since the old man had his own grandson to take care of. As Naruto sat there he wonder what it would be like if his parents were still alive.

"If they were alive maybe I would have been happier." Those thoughts always ran through the blond's mind but thinking about it wasn't going do anything since they were dead and there was no way they would walk back to the living just because he wanted to see them.

The third Hokage did one thing that made the blond happy and that was give the boy a picture of his parents. He always held onto their picture. When he looked at their smiling face, he would forget the pain the villagers have caused him.

Naruto had a small book that he took out of his hand. He wasn't much of a reader but since there was nothing to do and the villagers wanted nothing to do with him, he asked the third Hokage to buy him a book since if he went to one of the stores he would just get rejected.

The boy must have spent there in the forest for hours just reading his book and looking up at the sky. It was getting late and Naruto started to get up since he didn't want to stay late and catch a cold or something. Just when he got up he heard a noise that frighten him a bit.

Suddenly a body came crushing down from the sky. Naruto didn't know what to do at first but then his feet moved and walked toward where the body was lying down on the ground. The boy examined the person who had fallen from the sky. The guy had orange-hair and had six piercing and he wore a long dark cloak with red cloud. The man looked injured from what Naruto could see, not dead.

* * *

Pein awoke laying on a single bed. He looked around and saw that he was at somebody's home. He had remember he had been attacked by some sand shinobi. Pein could have taken care of it, if he went to sleep the night before, but he was too busy finishing all the work that had been piled up that he ended up getting weak to even fight back.

Pein then touched his stomach where a wound had been. He then saw that it was wrapped with some cloth.

"Somebody must have done this." Pein didn't want to give any favors back to anybody since he wasn't that nice of a guy, he knew that when he saw the savior that he should kill that person.

"Are you awake?" A boy entered the room. The voice was of a young boy. Pein turned around and saw a boy with blond hair and whiskers on each side of his cheeks.

"Are you the one who saved me?" Pein asked.

"I guess so." The boy said. Naruto then looked at where he had bandage the wound that Pein had. "Looks like you're looking better than yesterday."

"Yesterday."

"You fell from the sky and landed near my favorite tree." He said.

Pein then recalled everything. He was chased by those shinobi, all he wanted was enter the village without being noticed but the security was pretty strong. He was sure that Konan and the others were worried about him

"Boy where am I?" Pein asked.

"You're in Konoha." Naruto said.

"The leaf village." Pein did have plans to come to this village but didn't think like this. He wonder if anybody even noticed him, then again how did this young boy manage to carry him by himself.

"I don't have anything good to offer but I have ramen." Naruto had made some ramen and placed it in front of Pein.

Pein stared at the young blond then at the ramen. He then noticed that most of the food that the boy ate was ramen, it wasn't good for the boy. He took the chop sticks and took a sip, he was hungry and he need something to get his energy back so he could move again.

Suddenly Pein stopped eating the ramen when he heard which was like rocks being thrown at the window but the boy just ignored it like nothing was happening. Naruto could see the curious in the older man's expression.

"It's happens all the time so it's best to ignore it." He smiled.

Pein had just wanted to leave the hidden leaf as soon as possible but his injury wasn't healed yet. He stayed cooked up at Naruto's small apartment. Pein manage to make Naruto not eat so many ramen and tell the boy to buy some real food. The blond didn't know how to cook so Pein ended up teaching the boy, not just cooking but everything to know about in the real world.

Of course Pein knew that Naruto wouldn't understand anything since he was just a boy.

"Mr, I never got your name." Naruto asked.

"It's Pein." He said. "And yours."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The boy smiled. Pein then realized who this young blond boy was. He was one of the jinchuriki. He never would have thought that the one person he wanted to find was the one who took care of him.

Pein had heard reports on the boy when he was doing his job. Even when he walked by some people he heard them talk about Naruto, he didn't think a boy this young would have a beast in him, it all made sense now, there was no way a normal boy could have carried him all the way home.

"Is something wrong Mr. Pein?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. And please don't call me Mr. I'm not that old."

"Then what should I call you?"

"Anything is fine even Pein."

"Okay Pein onichan." The boy smiled. Pein couldn't help but blush at those words, it actually made the orange-haired man happy and giggly inside.

Inside his head he had an angry looking Konan "What are you an idiot?" He was sure that she would say that if she had seen him now.

Pein couldn't help it since the boy was pretty cute for his own age. He was disappointed at the people of the leaf. He knew about the leaf was the most powerful shinobi of all time but to be treating a young child with such acts was unforgivable.

Pein didn't understand why the young boy even went to school if he was treated in such ways. The boy always came back with scratches and bruises, it was so bad but seeing it made the older man angry. He wanted to kill whoever did that to Naruto but he knew he couldn't.

Right after school Naruto was heading home when he saw his classmate. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting near the riverbank looking out into the water. Sasuke was the most popular kid in his class and the girls always went crazy about him. Naruto never talked to him, he never talked to anybody in class.

The raven had a sad expression on his face. Naruto was curious but it was none of his business so he didn't want to get involved. Just as he turned to leave Sasuke had turned and saw the blond walk away but Naruto didn't see it.

"It's the dope." Sasuke said before getting up and heading to leave himself.

Pein was in Naruto's room just reading some book that the boy had lying around. This morning he manage to send a message to Konan to let her know that he was indeed safe and not dead. The reply he got wasn't a happy but an angry one.

"I'm home." Naruto announced as he walked in his home. Pein stared at the boy and saw that he was holding some kind of bag.

"What's that?" Pein asked.

"The old man gave it to me since he noticed that I been eating more than ramen lately." Inside was food supply. Pein couldn't be happy that the old man noticed the change.

"Shall I make something for us to eat?" Pein said.

"I want to cook." Naruto said taking the bag with him to the small kitchen, you couldn't really say kitchen since it was within the room.

Pein watched as the boy cook. Pein was surprised that the boy learned how to cook this fast, must had been watching him when he cooked for the two.

It was usual for the two to eat together and chat about absolute anything. Pein thought it would be hard to get a decent conversion with a little boy twice his age but they had lots to talk about. Naruto spoke about the village and Pein learned a lot from the boy.

Sometimes Pein would also write about Naruto in some of his letters to Konan. She didn't say much and didn't seem interested but she also wanted to meet the boy. The boy was still a bit young for him to take him along with him, maybe when he was a bit older he would.

That night the two had went to bed.

Naruto had woke up in the middle of the night and checked on Pein's wound on his stomach. It was healing but to make sure it would be fully heal he rub some herb onto his stomach. Unknown to the boy Pein had woken up but pretend to sleep, he couldn't help but smile at the sight.

In the morning Naruto was freezing and felt like he would die but a blanket covered the boy. It wasn't his blanket so Naruto opened his eyes and saw Pein standing there.

"For you?"

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked.

"I got it nearby." He smiled. Naruto then noticed that Pein looked a bit messier than usual but he didn't ask about that and just was happy to get a warmer blanket.

"Why would you do that for me?" Naruto asked. Then Naruto's face went serious. "Are you up to something?"

Pein then bend down to reach Naruto's level.

"I Just…had to thank you for apply medicine on my stomach." Pein touched his wound.

"You were awake!" Naruto was sure that the older man was asleep. The boy felt embarrassed that his faced flushed red.

"Yea, it's working well. For some reason my heart feels warm like never felt before."

"You're so weird." Naruto pointed it out. "Are all outsiders like you?"

"There are all sort of people outside. But I don't go to the main village often, though. But I do travel most of the time with my job." Naruto's eye lid when Pein spoke of everything. Naruto wonder what the other villagers are like, are they nicer than the one he is in now, or the same.

"Do you want to go outside this village?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said a bright smile and shiny eyes. He was gripping on the blanket so tide since he was excited hearing about everything. "I want to leave this place and travel around the world." Naruto got out of his bed.

"Once I grow up I want to read lots of books and do whatever I want with my life."

"You like reading books." Pein then remember that Naruto had one book that he always read.

"I wasn't really a reading person but I started liking it and books can tell a lot about something and a book is like a teacher to me." Naruto smiled.

Pein could understand what the book meant since there was nobody in this village who would help the book, he found it nice the boy was doing everything on his own.

"What's this?" Pein asked. There was a necklace with an N sign hanging on the wall.

"I made it." He said. "You can have it."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yeah, since I made it just to pass time."

The next day it was time for Pein to finally leave. Naruto watched as Pein walked out of this room and disappeared like he was never there.

Naruto was the alone the next days alone in his lonely apartment. He kept on thinking about Pein.

"_That was fun. I wished I could have talked to him more. There were many things I wanted to ask him. I really didn't want him to go but I couldn't say it. Next time... Next time we meet, maybe I'll ask him... To stay here. Maybe he'll thinks I'm a nuisance… But that's okay, Please come back soon."_

The days went by and Naruto lived life like before he met Pein but he did things like cook for himself, he didn't eat ramen as much. Thinking about Pein made Naruto a bit lonely. Before he didn't really cared but meeting Pein made Naruto this way, Naruto wanted to see Pein again.

Naruto did one thing he always did before Pein came. He went to the forest to where his favorite tree was. Naruto stopped to turn around when he heard footsteps.

"Pein onichan! Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. But his eyes then went to how badly that Pein looked with blood and bruises. "What happened to you?" You're hurt!" Naruto ran toward Pein, he was now standing before the tall man.

"I'm sorry it took so long to see you again." Pein said as he bend down.

"Don't worry about that."

"I wanted to see you soon but as leader I had to do what was right." Naruto didn't understand what Pein was talking about, it was confusion the boy.

"Naruto, I'm going far away."

"Huh?

"I don't want to be around greedy people who only thinks of themselves, I want make a world where there is peace."

Pein then put his hand to Naruto's face. Pein could tell the boy was shocked and confused.

"I wanted to see you before I left." Pein brought his face closer to Naruto. "I enjoyed spending time with you."

"Goodbye." Pein said as he let go of Naruto and turned around to leave. Naruto's eyes didn't leave the man. Naruto then grabbed Pein's cloak.

"I'll go. I'll go with you." Pein turned to Naruto in surprised.

"If you go with me then you will need to hide yourself and won't have a normal life and you won't get to learn new things."

"It's fine. I don't need to be normal, and you can teach me everything." Pein could see the tears rolling down the boy's face. "I'm nothing without you so let me come with you." Naruto cried out and grabbed onto Pein putting them into a hug.

Pein was thinking that he would come back for the boy when he was older but he couldn't leave the boy like this. He just couldn't leave the boy alone after everything he had told him.

Pein promised to always protect this boy, the blond had changed him so therefore he would do everything in his powers to be with him and not let a single enemy land a hair on him.

Pein pulled the young boy in his arms.

"Are you sure about coming with me?" He asked. Naruto nodded his head. He didn't even look back at his village, it shows how much pain the people had caused the young boy.

The two then disappeared and vanished from the forest.

* * *

When Pein arrived to his hideout Konan was waiting for them.

"Konan." He said. Konan was going to rant on about him being stupid but stopped herself when she spotted the young blond in Pein's arm.

"Is this Naruto?" Konan asked.

"Yep." Pein replied. Konan couldn't believe that such a young boy was the jinchuriki that Pein would write in his letters. Konan was a bit surprised that Pein even brought the boy here since she was sure he said he would get the boy when he was a bit older.

"Things have changed and I brought him." Pein said. Pein put the boy down on the ground but Naruto held onto Pein's hand, not letting go.

"Naruto this is Konan. My childhood friend." He told the boy who was being shy. Konan bend down so he could reach the boy's level.

"I'm Konan nice to meet you Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto mumbled.

At the time, the two, no the Akatsuki didn't know that such a little boy could cause such chaos to them. They didn't know that just being the was a boy didn't mean that the tailed-beast would do as he pleased.

Pein and Konan took the boy around the base. Pein got a room for Naruto and told the boy he could do whatever he could do with the room as he pleased. Naruto was a bit surprised since the room he got was bigger than his own apartment. The place was so big that it made the boy feel so small inside.

"I know it will take some time to get used to." Pein said.

"Pein there something we have to talk about."

"Naruto, Konan and I have to be out for a second but will be back." With that said Pein let go of the hand of the blond and walked out the door. Naruto watched the back of the two as they walked out.

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"The sand ninjas are making their move."

"Is that so?" Pein smirked. He would have his payback with them after what they did to him last time. He just had to promise himself not to overwork himself like last time. "Are the others in?"

"If you're talking about those idiots then yes." Konan sighed. She then pointed the room that they were currently in.

Pein walked toward the door which opened automatic and there they were sitting around. Sasori was reading a book and from what Pein could see it was about poisons. Tobi said something stupid that made Deidara mad and goes chase the guy. Kisame was just standing there in the corner watching the two. Kakuzu was sitting down and was counting his money since he loves money. Hidan on the other hand looked annoyance at Kakuzu, he was yelling at his partner for a reason Pein knew very well.

"Leader-sama." Kisame was the first one to notice Pein enter the room. When Kisame spoke everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to the orange-haired man.

"I see you all are doing well." Pein said. He then gesture everybody to come around him. He then told them about Naruto and how the boy would be living with them now. He also explained to them that he was the jinchuriki and be careful around the blond.

"And Hidan don't do anything rash." When Pein said he meant about his foul mouth, he might say something that a boy Naruto's age shouldn't know of.

"Agreed." Everybody said in union.

Pein then went back to where he had left Naruto. When he got inside the room where the blond was, he saw the boy had fallen asleep on the huge bed.

"I guess it can't be helped." He smiled. He walked toward the bed where the boy was sleeping and was probably in dreamland. Pein then pulled the blanket over the blond so he wouldn't catch a cold.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter. I had been thinking about this story line for some time and i finally did it. Let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Black Black Heart**

**A/N:** **I had the idea to make a story with Naruto and the Akatsuki, of course Naruto being just a boy and the others as they are in the canon and Naruto's character will be a bit different, but i will put a bit from the canon too. I might make this a naruto harem with the akatsuki and also there will be a one-sided narusasu.**

**Warning:**** This story contains scenes of a sexual nature between two male characters.**

* * *

**Fairytale913, Amanda, Chimera, gothicprincess982,Frz**

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I like hearing yours thoughts thank you.**

**Here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - New Friend**

* * *

Pein was in his office as usual since Konan had gave him more work to do. He hadn't had a break all day, the woman really was a demon and he didn't even have a chance to see how Naruto was doing. He has been here for a few days now.

The door to his office opened and Konan entered the room with more paperwork in her hand. Pein let out a sigh.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No. I'm just doing my job." She smiled. Didn't seem like she cared one bit about how he was feeling.

"How is the Naruto doing?"

"He's been locked up in the library all day. He seemed to really enjoy reading a lot." Konan said.

"_That's right. Naruto did say he liked reading since he wanted to be in the outside world. I feel bad since I'm doing exact same time the leaf village did. I'm keeping him away from the outside world. Why did he choose to come with me?_

"You have that stupid look on your face again." Konan was so blunt with her words.

"I wish you would be nicer." He said.

"I am." She smiled.

"By the way where are those idiots?" Pein asked.

"If you're talking about Sasori and the rest I think they came back from their mission."

"I see."

"Did you need them to do something?"

"Yea. I wanted them to look into something for me."

* * *

Naruto was in the library having a wonderful time reading as many books as he wanted. He enjoyed it very much, he didn't need to read books that people found or ask that old man anymore. This place had so many books that he never wanted to leave the room.

"I thought I would find you here." Sasori entered the room which Naruto didn't even notice the door creak when he entered. "You really do enjoy taking up my favorite place."

"I like it here." Naruto said.

"You read a lot of books today." Sasori stared at the pile of books on one table. The boy really did love reading, he read about absolute anything.

"I'll teach you something." He said.

"Like what?" Naruto got curious all of a sudden.

Sasori took a book out of his chest pocket. It was a small book. It was a size of a notebook. "This here is a special book."

"Special?"

"Yes." Sasori seemed happy to being talking about his book. "This here deals with how to make poison and how to use it in battle." While Sasori talked about poison he felt so happy. He loved his interest in poison. Naruto was still a child so he didn't understand much but listened to Sasori anyway.

"Onichan, you really like poison. Don't you?"

"Yes. But that's not all that I'm interest in."

"Is there more that you're going to show me?"

"Yea." Sasori smiled.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK HAPPY TALKING TO A BRAT ABOUT YOUR STUPID INTEREST!" Hidan loud mouth made both Naruto and Sasori turn to the door. Hidan stood there with Kisame.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasori was annoyed.

"Does a childlike Naruto even understand what he is talking about?" Kisame asked.

"He will. When he grows up this will help him in many way." Sasori said. "Besides that. There's a reason why you two came here."

"Yea. Pein has a mission for us." Kisame said.

"I rather stay here and read more about my poison but since it's from leader I have no choice." Sasori got up from his seat.

The three said goodbye to the blond and which Naruto waved goodbye. Naruto then went back to what he was doing, reading more books.

After an hour Naruto was still in the library.

"Naruto-kun." Konan entered the library with a tray of some sandwiches and juice. "I brought you something to eat since I know you haven't eaten anything all day."

"I am hungry." Konan placed the tray on the table and Naruto dug into his food. Konan found it cute the way the blond ate, she was sure her heart skip a beat in how cute the little boy was. Pein actually did well this time to bring something so cute then those idiots.

"Naruto, you're a mess." Konan wiped the scrums on Naruto's face. Even when the boy was messy he was cute. _"I wish you never have to grow up."_ What was Konan saying this boy would grow up one day like the rest of them.

"Is Pein onichan still working?" Naruto asked. The blond missed Pein, he missed not being able to see the older man.

"I think he should be finished so you can go see him." With that said Naruto jumped out for his seat and skipped happily down the hall.

"He sure is fast when it comes to Pein."

Naruto barged into Pein's office. He thought it was Konan but when he say that little boy was sunshine he couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto."

"Pein onichan." Naruto ran toward and man and jumped into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I just missed you." He said.

"I missed you too."

Naruto explained to Pein what he did today and what kind of books he read and also about Sasori. For some reason Pein felt strange for Sasori teaching a young boy about poison.

"Did you understand what Sasori taught you?"

"Not in the least." He giggled.

"_Of course you wouldn't."_

"I know I told you that you're not allow to leave and go outside but when I'm free or anybody else we can take you outside. Would you like that?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm really happy but it doesn't really matter to me if you can take me out as long as I can be with Pein onichan and everybody else. Since you guys are my family." Naruto smiled.

"_He's too cute. Damn it!"_

"Once your grown up I'm sure you would want to leave us." Pein said.

"No I wouldn't. I want to always be with you." The blond was cute at saying things like this but Pein had this bad feeling that Naruto would leave them and that was something that Pein wouldn't be happy about. He somehow got attached to the boy, he didn't mean to be involved with him but somehow things turned out that way.

* * *

Kisame and Sasori had the free time one day and Pein told them to take Naruto would. Compared to the others like Hidan for example.

Naruto was enjoying the outside with a happy face but there was one probably he was wearing a hood so his face was covered. He didn't really like it but he knew the reason why if the leaf village knew he was alive and well they might bring in back and that is something Naruto doesn't want. He feels unwanted there while with Pein and the others he feels safe.

The three had found a quiet park near a river nearby. Sasori started taking out a book while he rested while Kisame took a nap. Naruto went close to the riverside to get the feel of the water.

"It's so cold." Naruto giggled as he felt the water. It has been a while since the blond had seen water like this, it was breathtaking for the boy. As he was enjoying time to himself he heard some footsteps. He thought it was Kisame or Sasori so turned around but it wasn't them.

"Who are you?" A boy had arrived around Naruto's age. He had pale skin and spikey auburn hair. What caught Naruto's attention was those sea green eyes and even if his hair was hiding it he could see the kanji love on the left side of his forehead.

Naruto didn't think he would see anybody not to mention a boy around his age. The boy also looked a bit shock from seeing the blond. But something felt strange for Naruto when he was faced with his boy.

"I've never seen you here before." The boy spoke. "Are you from around here?" He asked.

"I'm from here." Naruto said. It wasn't a lie so he told the boy.

"I've never seen you before. I just came from the sand village." The boy said.

"The sand village." Naruto knew of the place since the elders used to talk about all kind of villages. Naruto felt like he could tell this boy who he was so he spoke up.

"I'm Naruto." The blond smiled.

"I'm Gaara." The boy replied.

That's how Naruto made a new friend. It was hard for Naruto see Gaara every time so he had to sneak out and go meet him. It was the first time Naruto felt that there was somebody other than Akatsuki to talk to and he felt happy being with Gaara. Later on Naruto found out that Gaara was like him having a beast inside him, that was probably why the blond felt drawn to the auburn-haired boy.

"Do you feel like that Naruto has been acting different lately?" Pein asked.

"Maybe because he's able to go out more." Konan said.

"That can't be the only reason." Pein didn't think too deep as long as the boy was happy. He wanted to take Naruto out too but he didn't have time to. It was hard being the leader and taking care of everything.


End file.
